Justice
by thisissparta789789
Summary: (Story of Evil) After being arrested at a nunnery where she was hiding, Rilliane is to be hanged in a Marlonian prison for numerous crimes as the whole world watches. She is scared and horrified by the prospect of facing such an end, but knows that such an end was inevitable. (Rated T for graphic depictions of a hanging.)


Rilliane, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, trembled as she was led up wooden stairs by 2 Marlonian Army Military Policemen. She had known this day was coming for 2 months, but she was still very afraid.

When she got to a door, another MP opened it for her and the 2 other MPs. Inside the room was a priest, a general, and another MP manning a lever. On the ceiling of the all-white and dimly-lit room were 2 hooks holding a rope that fell to the floor. There was a large window to another room where 25 people watched her.

In the middle of the room was a trapdoor with a red dot in the middle. It opened from the right side, and it looked as though it had seen heavy use. An MP motioned for her to stand on the red dot.

There was no more denying it.

This room was a gallows, and it would be here that Princess Rilliane Lucifen D'autriche would be executed.

The general pulled out a piece of paper as another MP hit the record button on a camera trained on the princess. He then read out, "Former Princess Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche of Lucifenia, you have been charged with Genocide, Waging Aggressive War, Mass Murder, Ethnic Cleansing, Crimes Against Humanity, Mistreatment of Prisoners of War, and Aiding and Abetting Terrorism. Your case has been reviewed twice, appealed twice, and both times, the verdict has been the same: Guilty as charged. You have been sentenced to death on every count. This has been re-affirmed by both appeals courts. Do you have a final statement you would like to make, before the sentence of the court is carried out?"

Rilliane nervously said, "Yes... Yes I do. Tell my sisters back at the nunnery I love them." She then turned to the executioner as tears fell from her eyes. "Tell them." She then turned her head back to her front.

An MP then asked, "Would you like a hood?"

"No, sir," the princess replied adamantly.

The MP then put the rope around the tiny neck of the barely 20-year-old girl. After waiting for another 20 seconds, the general quietly nodded to the MP who was the executioner.

Rilliane heard the trap door open, followed by a gust of wind, a smack to the face from the trap door, and then a snap. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>The execution went perfectly, though the trapdoor did hit her face because there was nothing to catch the trap door. Rilliane's neck was broken instantly by the nearly 10-foot fall downwards. Just 3 minutes afterwards, a doctor declared, <span><em><strong>"The convict has been successfully executed by hanging. You are dismissed."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Authorities say Rilliane spent the night weeping and praying as she had been taught at the nunnery where she had stayed for 3 years," a news report of her death stated. "Then, at 6:00 AM, she was moved to the gallows."<p>

The same news report showed a crowd of Marlonian citizens holding signs mocking the princess and waiting for a response from the prison. Then, at 6:25, 3 men came out and waved their hands, smiling as they did, indicating that the execution was successful. Immediately, the crowd cheered and clapped, with shouts of, "The Yellow Monster is dead! The Yellow Monster is dead!"

The news report then showed a replay of the execution, which had been filmed live on television for the entire world to see, as a narrator said, "According to officials, the body of the princess will be cremated and buried in an undisclosed location. Also, no nuns who ran the nunnery where Rilliane stayed will be charged with any crimes. However, they will be placed under Witness Protection by the Royal Government. This executions is the final chapter of the thrilling trial and conviction of the real Princess D'autriche, who was originally thought to have been beheaded publicly by rebels after the end of the Green-Blue War before it was revealed that the one they caught was her twin brother and servant, Allen Avadonia, also known as Prince Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, who was also complicit in several war crimes."

Kyle, watching the events unfold on TV, said to himself, "It's finally over. We got her. We finally got that bitch. Yet... Something doesn't feel right about this..."


End file.
